Scent of a Woman
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la cadena de asesinatos sucedidos en Inaba cuando Naoto decide regresar nuevamente a aquel lugar en busca de una respuesta, una respuesta que solo Kanji puede darle. KanjixNaoto


Wow! No puedo creer que finalmente haya terminado este fanfic. Lo empecé hace meses y lo dejé completamente tirado por falta de inspiración... pero bueno! Gracias a mi mejor amiga que lo empezó a leer a pesar de eso y me gritó después por no haberlo terminado y haberlo dejado en un momento clave, ¡lo terminé! Sí Bells, ésto es todo gracias a vos xD. Bueno, como sabrán, ésta es mi pareja favorita del juego, sinceramente los adoro y, por más que jamás digan nada, están hechos el uno para el otro por eso disfruto muchísimo escribiendo acerca de ésta pareja. Bueno, no los molesto más con introducciones que nadie quiere leer y los dejo con el fic.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: Persona 4 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, éste tan solo es un fanfic escrito por pura diversión de fan para fans.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una noche fría y lluviosa, las calles estaban desiertas pues la gente había corrido a refugiarse en sus casas y unos pocos en los negocios de comida. La recién llegada había dejado atrás la estación y ahora caminaba con su paraguas abierto. Habían ido a buscarla pero ella se había negado a ir tan pronto a su casa, antes quería caminar un poco por las calles del pueblo que tanto la había marcado ya tres años atrás, Inaba.<p>

**Scent of a Woman**

Kanji suspiró al encontrarse con la cortina de agua que se expandía fuera de su casa y que parecía no cesar. A pesar de que era tarde su madre le había pedido que fuera a comprar comida. Él no tenía ganas de salir pero no podía permitir que su madre, quien trabajaba todo el día, saliera y se enfermara, no con esta lluvia. Ni siquiera se molestó en tomar su paraguas para salir, tan solo guardó su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos laterales.

Kanji había cambiado muchísimo en el último tiempo, era uno de los pocos que había permanecido en Inaba tras los sucesos que habían acontecido en Inaba hace ya tres años. Souji se había marchado y desde entonces lo había visto tan solo en una ocasión, sabía que había empezado la universidad aquel año y por eso había perdido algo de contacto con él, pero aún así de cuanto en cuanto recibía llamados del chico. Chie y Yukiko permanecían en Inaba. La morocha se había hecho cargo de la hostelería que había heredado de su madre y desde entonces mucha más gente la visitaba, valía la pena ir a hospedarse una noche si se podía ver a Yukiko en kimono, se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita. Por otra parte, Chie se negaba a abandonar a su mejor amiga, habían estado juntas desde siempre y aquel no era un buen momento para abandonarla… nunca sería un buen momento para abandonarla, después de todo ella era su príncipe verde. Hace poco había recibido noticias de Yosuke, quien tras soportar el hecho de vivir en Inaba durante dos años más, había regresado a la gran ciudad acompañado de Teddie. En su último mail había mandado un par de fotos, y, según le contaba, Teddie estaba saliendo con una hermosa joven que trabajaba de modelo para una revista adolescente. Yosuke continuaba soltero y Kanji era muy consciente de la razón: aunque el muchacho jamás lo admitiría por voluntad propia, él sentía algo muy profundo por su amiga Chie, el problema que en cuanto al amor ambos eran demasiado tímidos, o estúpidos, como para admitirlo. No podía olvidar a su amiga Rise, quien tras haber retomado su carrera como idol era conocida nuevamente como Risette. Sabía que la chica se encontraba ahora tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones en la misma ciudad que su amigo Souji, ¿casualidad? Nunca lo sabría, aunque Kanji dudaba mucho que lo fuera. Finalmente… estaba ella, Naoto. La joven se había marchado de Inaba poco después de Seta. Por más que a todos les doliera su partida, pues había sido la primera en irse, sabían que el sueño de Naoto era convertirse en una reconocida detective, y en ese entonces la habían necesitado, la partida había sido inevitable. De verdad había sido una lástima, en aquel momento el era un adolescente como cualquier otro, le daba mucha vergüenza aceptar toda esa marea de sentimientos que luchaba por ahogarlo, y por ello había decidido guardarse todo, seguro de que alguien como Shirogane jamás le correspondería. En cuanto a él… se había vuelto más sentimental, el hecho de tener amigos lo había ayudado a abrirse más, y ahora no todos pensaban que era un simple buscapleitos. Continuaba eludiendo a la gente y era algo solitario, pero a pesar de eso se había vuelto más tranquilo, y ya no era tan distraído. Su clara debilidad era su anciana madre, quien todos los días se sobre exigía en el trabajo para que la economía familiar no decayera. Claro que él también hacía sus aportes, había conseguido un trabajo en Junes bajando de los camiones la mercancía recién llegada, un trabajo pesado pero nada que él no pudiera soportar.

A lo lejos vislumbró el negocio al cual se dirigía y sonrió, recordando la cantidad de veces que había comido allí con sus amigos. De pronto algo lo distrajo. Olfateó el exótico perfume que ahora se percibía en el aire, un perfume que, en cierta forma, se le hacía familiar. Volteó y vio la figura de una muchacha que caminaba en dirección opuesta a la de él. Su corazón se aceleró… la forma de caminar, la forma en la que la muchacha volteaba constantemente a observar tanto lo que había a su izquierda como a su derecha, el simple hecho de estar caminando sola a aquella hora inapropiada a pesar de la lluvia, aquel cabello… ni siquiera lo dudó.

-¡Naoto!-exclamó, y, tal como lo esperaba, la figura detuvo su andar y volteó a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kanji, quien se acercó a ella. La chica lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió también.  
>-¿Kanji-kun?-preguntó ella, su voz seguía siendo la misma de siempre, quizás un poco más grave, pero aún así el chico logró percibir su emoción.<br>-Wow, tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Kanji, sin saber exactamente de qué manera reaccionar. Tenía deseos de abrazar a su amiga pero sabía que ella era muy tímida y muy seca en cuanto a las demostraciones afectivas-. Has… cambiado.  
>-Bueno, desde luego, si es que te refieres al hecho de que el paso del tiempo me impide ocultar mi… cuerpo de mujer.<br>-Yo creo que… estás guapa.  
>-Es… algo incomodo-repuso su amiga, clavando la mirada en el piso. El leve rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas no pasó desapercibido por Kanji, quien también tenía la mirada gacha.<p>

Permanecieron de esa manera durante unos instantes, los dos quietos, sin saber que decir. Era cierto lo que Kanji había insinuado, Naoto había cambiado muchísimo en aquellos tres años. Sus pechos, que antes podía esconder con un simple vendaje, eran ya demasiado notorios e imposibles de esconder. Su cuerpo había desarrollado las curvas que Chie, Yukiko y Rise habían desarrollado ya hace tiempo y que en Shirogane habían permanecido ocultas hasta el momento, quizá por ello resultaba tan extraño verla con ropa de hombre.

-Bueno… em… yo…-Kanji no sabía que decir, odiaba que Naoto lo pusiera así de nervioso-. ¿Vas a algún lado en especial?  
>-No, tan solo estoy paseando… llegué hace un rato y, bueno, entiendes… supongo que quería recordar los viejos tiempos. De verdad me alegra que… nos hayamos reencontrado-dijo finalmente. El color de las mejillas de Naoto se tornó más intenso y Kanji no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.<br>-Ven conmigo…

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Kanji tomó a Naoto de la mano. La chica no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cerca de un chico y el contacto de la mano de su amigo la ponía nerviosa. Quizá fuera porque hasta el momento las había llevado en el bolsillo pero la peli azul pudo percibir la calidez que ésta desprendía. Con algo de timidez le devolvió el apretón, sin tanta fuerza como la que él empleaba.

De todos sus amigos a quien Naoto más había ansiado ver era a Kanji. Tenía muy en claro que ella sentía algo por él, después de todo no había un solo día en el que no recordara el rostro del muchacho, el problema era que no sabía de que se trataba. Era la primera vez que la chica estaba en este tipo de situación. Su relación con Kanji había sido complicada desde un principio: ella se había acercado a él siendo consciente de la gran probabilidad que había de que él se convirtiera en la próxima víctima del caso que había tenido lugar en Inaba tres años antes, ¿la consecuencia? Kanji había terminado pensando que era gay por su culpa. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risita brotara de sus labios cuando aquel pensamiento afloró en su mente. Kanji la miró extrañado pero ella negó sonriendo.

-De verdad has cambiado Naoto-dijo él-. Sonríes más seguido, me gu… olvídalo.  
>-Kanji… tenemos que hablar-la chica dejó de correr de pronto, obligando a su amigo a detenerse también. Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que encaraba este tipo de conversación? Todo sería más fácil si el chico no fuera tan tímido.<br>-Vale… hum… ¿de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó él.  
>-No te hagas el tonto conmigo-lo regañó Naoto, y en ese momento las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un suave color rojizo-. Ven, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a resguardarnos de esta lluvia.<br>-Vale… creo que tengo un buen lugar para ello.

-¿Junes?-inquirió Naoto, mirando divertida la gran edificación comercial que había ante ellos-. ¿Está abierto a estas horas?  
>-Junes siempre está abierto-rió Kanji-. Pensé que te agradaría venir aquí… entre que es de noche y está lloviendo no hay mucha gente, podremos hablar tranquilos a solas. Ven conmigo, iremos por algo de comer.<br>-No llevo dinero encima.  
>-¿Quién dijo que pagarías?-preguntó el joven, y una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la chica-. Bueno… me refiero a que… lo normal es que el chico pague, ¿no? No puedo dejarte pagar, ¡mira si Teddie, Yosuke o Souji-sempai se enteraran!<br>-Jajaja. De verdad eres divertido Kanji-kun-Naoto rió con tal naturalidad que sorprendió al muchacho, quien ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su asombro. Al ver su cara la chica se sonrió y bajó la mirada, avergonzada-. L-lo siento… yo… me dejé llevar.  
>-Deberías reír más seguido-dijo Kanji, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Sabías que sonreír hace bien a la salud?<br>-Lo mismo te digo a ti-contraatacó Naoto-. Siempre con esa actitud de… olvídalo.

Luego de que Kanji comprara unos takoyaki para ambos, los dos se dirigieron caminando hasta la mesa en la que se sentaban cada vez que llovía y necesitaban reunirse. Todo había cambiado desde aquel entonces, ahora la plática ya no era ni tan sencilla ni tan fluida. Los chicos comieron en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse, sin saber de qué forma comenzar aquella charla tan complicada. Finalmente fue ella quien tomó una gran bocanada de aire y encaró el tema.

-Kanji-kun… quiero que seas sincero conmigo, ¿puede ser?-pidió Naoto antes de saltar a lo principal.  
>-Vale yo…<br>-Promételo-insistió la chica-. Lo siento, pero necesito tu palabra.  
>-Está bien-suspiró Kanji, no había modo de evadir las cosas cuando se trataba de Shirogane, eso era algo que él tenía muy claro-. Te prometo ser sincero con respecto a… bueno, a todo…<br>-Entonces… prosigamos con el tema principal… Kanji-kun, cuando yo me fui de Inaba hace unos años… había algo que querías decirme pero que no me dijiste, ¿estoy en lo correcto?  
>-Sí lo estás… ¿no puedes dejar el papel de detective aunque sea por un rato?-inquirió el muchacho, demostrando aquella facilidad para enfadarse que poseía. Al ver que la mirada de Naoto se endurecía, mostrando reproche, el chico suspiró nuevamente, no podía enfadarse con ella, mucho menos en una situación como aquella-. Vale, de acuerdo. No sé para qué te molestas en preguntar cosas que ya sabes.<br>-Kanji-kun, tu sabes perfectamente que no soy la mejor persona para hablar de éste tipo de temas… de hecho nunca estoy completamente segura de algo cuando se trata de… bueno… tu sabes…  
>-¿Amor?-la ayudó.<br>-Exacto, además hay que tener en cuenta que siempre hay un pequeño margen de error, y teniendo en cuenta que han pasado tres años ya desde que todo sucedió, aquel margen de error se podría haber ampliado perfectamente-repuso Naoto-. Pero eso no es lo que verdaderamente quería preguntarte… lo que en verdad quiero saber es… ¿por qué me dejaste ir?...

Aquella era la pregunta que Kanji tanto había temido, después de todo ni siquiera él podía responder a ella. En un principio el muchacho había utilizado la excusa de que estaba seguro de que Naoto jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, que ella demostraba mucho más interés en Souji-sempai, pero aquella hipótesis había quedado descartada en cierta ocasión en la que se había reunido con Chie, Yukiko, Teddie y Yosuke, en la que había salido a la luz el hecho de que la morocha y el joven de cabellos grises, mantenían una relación amorosa a distancia, aunque claro que cada vez que tenían oportunidad, Amagi se tomaba el tren que la llevaba fuera de Inaba y se dedicaba a salir con su novio. De esa forma aquella teoría había quedado invalidada y solo había servido para que Tatsumi se diese cuenta de que aquella no era más que una simple excusa, que en verdad jamás había creído en una posible pareja entre la detective y su sempai, después de todo desde un principio había sido consciente de los sentimientos de éste hacia Yukiko.  
>En segundo lugar se había planteado el hecho de que Naoto tenía una carrera, un futuro probablemente asegurado, además era de una familia de detectives muy reconocidos y ella amaba su profesión, no necesitaba de alguien como Kanji, que lo único que haría era entorpecerle el camino.<p>

Ese torrente de pensamientos negativos, y otros aún peores, invadieron la mente del chico, quien, olvidando que Naoto estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, bajó la mirada, clavando los ojos en la mesa. La muchacha lo miró extrañada pero Kanji ni siquiera lo notó. Era verdad que su autoestima era, cuando se trataba de amor, mala. Jamás se había tenido fe en cuanto a Naoto, el tenía una imagen de la chica que, sencillamente, no se podía explicar con palabras. De pronto sintió unas frías manos que envolvían las suyas, depositadas sobre la mesa. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, que lo miraban con una leve confusión, como si él fuese un misterio que no lograba descifrar. Aquello provocó una instantánea reacción en Kanji, quien abrió la boca y habló sin siquiera pensar lo que decía.

-Lo siento… no tuve el valor suficiente para detenerte-dijo. Un silencio siguió a aquellas palabras pero, extrañamente, ninguno de los dos se mostró incómodo, a decir verdad, el menor se sentía más libre, como si se hubiese quitado de encima un peso que llevaba cargando desde mucho tiempo atrás. Finalmente interrumpió el silencio-. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué volviste?  
>-Creí que a estas alturas ya sería obvio-contestó la peliazul, encogiéndose de hombros.<br>-Dilo-apremió Tatsumi.  
>-Bueno... tengo un caso por resolver y…<br>-Creí que íbamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro-la reprendió Kanji, y, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Naoto abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida pues el chico jamás le había hablado de aquella forma. La vergüenza y timidez se apropiaron de la joven ante la imagen de seriedad que ahora profesaba su amigo, y un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas.  
>-… Creí que alguien debería comenzar esta conversación…-dijo al fin. Las mejillas de Kanji también adoptaron un fuerte color rojizo tras esas palabras. Ambos clavaron su vista en la mesa y un nuevo silencio se produjo entre ambos, en esta ocasión algo incómodo. Ninguno sabía cómo continuar con ello, los dos eran demasiado tímidos como para hablar de aquel asunto de manera tan directa, pero, a su manera, todo estaba dicho... o casi todo.<p>

Tras permanecer unos minutos más en Junes, sin que ninguno prosiguiera con la conversación, Kanji decidió que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, además aún tenía que cumplir con el recargo que su madre le había hecho. Como hombre que era, no podía permitir que Naoto caminase sola hasta su casa, por lo cual se dispuso a acompañarla. Ambos caminaron uno junto al otro, en silencio, sin atreverse a hablar. La chica estaba quedándose en la misma casa en la que había permanecido durante su estadía en Inaba tres años atrás, por lo cual, ambos conocían el camino. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, se detuvieron ante la reja de entrada de la gran casa y se enfrentaron nuevamente, aunque, ésta vez, ninguno lograba despegar la vista del suelo.

-Bueno… supongo que nos veremos alguno de estos días…-dijo Kanji con algo de incomodidad en su voz.  
>-Supongo…-asintió Naoto.<br>-Bueno… entonces…  
>-Entonces…<br>-Supongo que me voy-se despidió el más alto, y sin darle tiempo a despedirse, comenzó a alejarse bajo la lluvia, dejando a Naoto sola ante el portal.

Era cierto que en aquellos años que habían pasado separados, ciertos caracteres femeninos se habían hecho presentes en Naoto sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, quizás producto del tiempo que pasaba con Chie, pero más que nada culpa de Yukiko y Rise. Fue por ello que, de pronto, cuando Kanji había dado tan solo unos pasos, habló nuevamente, adoptando un tono que Kanji jamás había escuchado en Naoto, una leve tonalidad de súplica se había apoderado de su voz.

-Dilo… por favor-pidió, palabras que provocaron que el chico detuviera su paso.  
>-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el otro, sin voltear a verla.<br>-Sabes de lo que hablo…-fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, además del sonido de las pisadas de Naoto, acercándose a él. Fue por eso que a Kanji no le sorprendió el hecho de tenerla a su lado cuando volteó.  
>-Te amo…-dijo sin más, con seriedad, mirando fijamente a la mayor, sin duda en su voz.<br>-También yo-respondió Naoto, tan seria como Kanji.

Y tan rápido como aquello había sucedido, la seriedad de ambos se quebró, Naoto tiró a un lado a su paraguas y se echó a los brazos del chico, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca a la vez que sentía las fuertes manos del otro situándose a su cintura, aferrándola. Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso que logró expresar todo aquello que ninguno diría, al menos por el momento. Sus lenguas danzaron, felices en el encuentro tras aquella extenuante espera. Una de las manos de Kanji se movió entonces a la espalda de Naoto, mientras que la otra adquiría una nueva posición en la cabeza de la chica, entre sus cabellos, aumentando de aquella manera la profundidad del beso. Aquel fue el primer beso de Kanji, el primero y, probablemente, el mejor de su vida, allí bajo la lluvia, con la chica a quien amaba. Finalmente ambos se separaron por falta de aire pero, aún así, ambos permanecieron unidos. Naoto se aferró con delicadeza a la ropa de Kanji, apoyando su cabeza contra su fuerte pecho. Él, por su parte, abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha con firmeza y enterró con suavidad su rostro en el cabello de ésta. Sonrió al sentirlo, aquel cálido aroma que desprendía la chica, sabía que ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

Permanecieron de esa manera, abrazados debajo de la lluvia, por incontables minutos, ignorando el hecho de que al otro día, un resfriado podría ser el producto de aquel hermoso momento. Nada les importaba, tan solo querían estar el uno junto al otro. Finalmente habían logrado conseguir aquello que tanto trabajo les había costado. Kanji sonrió, feliz, consciente de que jamás se cansaría de aquel aroma. Amaba a la chica por todas y cada una de sus características, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios al pensar que, sin importar el empeño que Naoto pusiese en vestirse como hombre y actuar como uno, ella jamás podría ocultar aquel aroma de él, aquel perfume… perfume de mujer… y, más explícitamente, el perfume de _**su**_ mujer.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> YAAAAAAAAY~! FINALLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! T_T Estoy tan feliz pero bueno, eso no es importante, lo importante es que les haya gustado, así que les estaría muy agradecida si me dejaran un review con su opinión, de todas formas no tienen que estar registrados en la página para hacerlo. Bien, este fanfic está dedicado a mis amigas Yuki y Bells, ¿por qué a ellas? ¡Por qué me entienden y saben lo importante que es para mí esta pareja! Espero que les guste chicas, a ustedes, que como yo, apoyan totalmente el KanjixNaoto 3 Jajaja, las quiero 8D (obviamente espero un review suyo también ¬¬). Para escribir este fanfic decidí dejar pasar algo de tiempo, es decir, quería darles un tiempo a los dos personajes para que pensaran lo que sentían y se replantearan sus sentimientos hasta estar seguros. Naoto siempre fue una chica decidida, por eso decidí que, por lo menos en ésta ocasión, sería ella quien tomaría las riendas de la situación, aún así, bueno, tenía que tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Naoto es una chica, y, teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que va evolucionando el personaje durante el juego, me imaginé que tras una pequeña intervención de sus amigas, habrían logrado volverla un poquito más sentimental, de ahí el que necesite escuchar que Kanji le diga que la ama.  
>Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, para todos aquellos que les guste esta pareja (aunque no creo que alguien a quien no le guste se moleste en leer la historia), les dejo el nombre de otra historia que escribí de ellos dos, obviamente con una ambientación y en una situación totalmente distinta: "Valor" espero que lo disfruten n_n. Sin nada más que decir, me retiro, y reitero el hecho de que <strong>por favor dejen reviews <strong> son tan solo dos segundos, pero me encanta saber la opinión de mis lectores. Saludos y gracias por leer!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
